Ma faute
by DoctorLoveRose
Summary: Je l'aime. Je l'aime tellement, je ne peux plus me passer de lui. Et il est en train de partir. Il est en train de mourir, il va me quitter, me laisser à jamais, et c'est ma faute. Entièrement ma faute. OS sur la mort de Ianto.


**Ma faute**

 **Résumé** : Je l'aime. Je l'aime tellement, je ne peux plus me passer de lui. Et il est en train de partir. Il est en train de mourir, il va me quitter, me laisser à jamais, et c'est ma faute. Entièrement ma faute. OS sur la mort de Ianto.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je suis de retour, avec une fiction Torchwood ! Je sais, je sais, c'est la première fois, mais il faut bien une première à tout. Voilà un OS sur le couple Jack/Ianto. Vous l'avez compris, ce OS est situé a la fin de la quatrième partie des Enfants de la Terre, au moment de la mort de Ianto. Il est basé sur les pensées de Jack à ce moment-là. C'est un petit OS vraiment minuscule qui est sans grand intérêt je dois l'avouer, mais j'avais envie de l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, et on se retrouve très vite je l'espère !

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Torchwood ne m'appartiennent pas.

OoOoOoOoO

Ianto s'écroule soudain.

-Non ! Non, non, non, non ! je crie en le rattrapant et en m'accroupissant près de lui en le tenant dans mes bras.

Le gaz mortel s'est échappé, et je sais que je ne peux plus rien faire pour lui. C'est impossible. Il ne peut pas mourir comme ça ! Pas Ianto !

-Non, Ianto !

Il faut que je trouve une solution. Il y a forcément un antidote. Je réfléchis à vive allure, mais je dois vite me rendre à l'évidence : c'est trop tard. Ianto a respiré le gaz mortel. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible. Les larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues.

Mon amour, mon amant, toute ma vie, est en train de me quitter. Je voudrais tellement qu'il se relève, qu'il me dise que tout va bien, qu'on peut partir, s'enfuir le plus loin possible de cet endroit infâme. Mais il ne fera rien de tout ça, je le sais déjà, je ne peux pas l'aider. Je vois la vie s'éteindre doucement en lui, et je ne peux rien faire.

-Tout est ma faute, je murmure.

Je le savais. Je n'aurais pas dû leur donner ces enfants. Nous n'aurions pas dû céder. Ils ne seraient jamais revenus si nous n'avions pas accepté.

-Non, c'est pas vrai, murmure Ianto.

-Ne parle pas. Économise ton souffle, je souffle d'un ton désespéré en posant ma main sur sa joue.

-Je t'aime Jack, déclare Ianto en pleurant.

Ses paroles me serrent le cœur, je retiens mes larmes.

-Non, arrête, je le coupe.

J'essaie de me persuader qu'il va survivre. Qu'il va rester près de moi. Je ne peux pas accepter le contraire. Soudain, les yeux de Ianto commencent à se fermer.

-Ianto, l'appelé-je, mais il ne me répond pas. Ianto ! Ianto ne me fais pas ça, reste avec moi !

Toujours aucune réaction.

-Ianto, ne me fais pas ça ! Reste avec moi, reste avec moi ! je crie en le secouant.

Ianto rouvre lentement les yeux et murmure :

-C'était chouette, non ?

-Oui, je souffle.

Et il a parfaitement raison. Notre relation est si parfaite. Je me souviens encore de nos débuts, quand j'ai rencontré pour la première fois Ianto en dehors du travail. En engageant Ianto dans mon équipe de Torchwood, je ne m'imaginais pas que nous finirions par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'attacher à quelqu'un, mais avec Ianto, c'est différent. Je ne m'imaginais pas non plus que notre relation se terminerait de cette façon.

-Ne m'oublie pas, demande Ianto en pleurant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Dans un millier d'années, tu te rappelleras encore de moi ?

Son ton désemparé me brise le cœur.

-Je te le promets, déclaré-je.

Je ne l'oublierai jamais. Pas Ianto. Même si je vis encore des milliers d'années, il restera dans ma mémoire. Je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte. Pas déjà. Nous avons encore tellement d'années devant nous, pourquoi devrait-il partir maintenant ?

-Je te le promets, je ne t'oublierais jamais, je répète alors que Ianto retombe peu à peu dans l'inconscience.

Ses yeux se ferment et je le sens partir.

-Ianto...

Il ne me répond plus.

-Ianto ! Pars pas... Ianto, ne me quitte pas, je t'en prie...

Il ne rouvre pas les yeux.

-Je t'en supplie, reviens !

-Vous allez mourir, et demain votre peuple nous livrera les enfants, dit soudain le 456.

Une colère sourde monte alors en moi. Je relève la tête vers lui, le visage ravagé de larmes. Le poison commence à faire effet sur moi, je me sens nauséeux. La vie est également en train de s'échapper de mon corps. C'est alors que je me promets une chose : cet extra-terrestre ne connaît pas mon immortalité. Alors, quand je reviendrai, je le tuerai. Quel qu'en soit le prix. Je sauverai les enfants de la Terre, et ferai en sorte que ces 456 ne reviennent jamais. Je ne peux plus aider Ianto, mais je peux encore aider cette planète.

Je me penche sur Ianto et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, dans un dernier baiser plein de larmes et de regrets.

-Pardonne-moi, lui murmuré-je.

Alors que je retire mes lèvres, le souffle me manque et je m'écroule à côté de Ianto. Tout est ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais du emmener ces enfants à l'abattoir, je n'aurais jamais du emmener Ianto avec moi aujourd'hui. S'il était resté près de Gwen, il serait encore là. Ma dernière pensée est pour mon amour, celui que j'aime le plus au monde. Je sais que je vais revenir. Je vais revenir à la vie, comme à chaque fois. Mais Ianto ne sera plus à mes côtés. Et j'en suis le seul responsable.

FIN


End file.
